Not his fault
by Ashleyzundel
Summary: Sherlock and John always save the girl and get the bad guy. Right? Well, what if that didn't happen? How will John take losing someone?


She came over after me and Sherlocks had our morning tea time. She said she was lost and needed a place to stay. Her name was Ashley, and she was in town because of a musical audition. She had to be around her early 20s, but she was short, had long brown hair and side bangs. Her eyes were red from crying. She told us she went to the police station, but they turned her away, they told her to come to 221b backer street. So she did.

"Dame Lestrade. Why did he have to send a stupid American tourist to us?"

"Sherlock!" I sighed,"she's just a kid, and hopefully it's only for the time being."

After Ashley and Mrs. Hudson got acquainted, Mrs. Hudson showed Ashley to an empty flat down below where me and sherlock stayed. I heard her crying after dinner, and because sherlock would never ask what's up, I did.

"Miss. Ashley?"

Crying

"Are-are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she mumbled

I let myself into her room. I opened the door and saw she was all unpacked, and her room was neat and organize.

She sat on the edged of her bed, and I sat next to her.

"What's up?"

"I'm just scared, that's all"

"Of what?" I laughed. I wished I didn't. Her hazel eyes swelled up and she broke down crying again. Her hands were covering her red, wet face.

"Ashley, Ashley, it's okay. What are you scared of?"

She was breathing heavy, and had to calm herself down before she spock.

"I-I came to London because I was being threatened by my ex boyfriend. He said he wanted to kill me."

I was shocked. She was being threatened. That's probably why she wanted to be protected by the police.

"Why dose he want to kill you?" I asked.

"I fell in love with someone new. I was half cheating. In a way. I guess"

"Half cheating"?" I questioned

"there's no such thing as half. Eather you do, or you don't. Very few people indicated that they had fallen head over heels for the person with whom they had the affair. emotional intimacy plus sexual closeness seems to be a more important factor that leads partners to stray. That, or you could just had gone to the police and said your crazy boyfriend is after you." Said Sherlock

He heard us talking and came in and told Ashley to go to the police Station. But she refused to.

She's a stubborn little girl. And looks cute when she's angry. She folded her arm and actually back talked Sherlock. She's one of the few people to actually back talk Sherlock. She sassy. And on fire!

"You can't tell me what to do! Your not in charge of me! And what happens if my ex comes in and kills me?!"

"Well, then that's your problem"

"No it's not. I'm under your care. If all of England sees I died under the watch of the famous Sherlock Holmes, your reputation will go way down. Right?"

"She has a point"I said.

So sherlock let her stay. But kepped saying horribly rude things behind her back.

Every time sherlock would play his violin, she would sing along to it. Now, don't get me wrong, she's actually an amazing singer, but sherlock finds it awful and irritating. She's easily amused and laugheds at particle everything. And crys and everything too.

He would say things like, "why can't that American just go stuff her face and leave. Will she ever shut up? Why did she have to come to England?"

She drew a sketch of the skull on the mantel. Sherlock said it was out of proportion. I don't care. I thought it was amazing.

He just could not stop talking about her. He was being more annoying than she ever was.

After around a week, she started to get comfortable. She would come up from her room, and say hello and watch some Telly with me. We got talking, and I found out she was born in Utah, and loves to act and sing. She did opera, and jazz lessons as a kid, and she hates dancing. She said she sucked at it. She enjoys the mountain, and drawing is just a hobbie. She also mentioned her ex boyfriend a few times. His name was David Jonson and after he found out she cheated, he went crazy.

"Well," Ashley sighed," he was always a ..off key. Im guess. He was never very nice. And he wanted me to wright him a love song. And that's when I told him about the cheating. I said I didn't want to wright him a love song because I didn't love him."

She started crying

"He grabbed my hair and pinned me up agent the wall and slapped me. I deserved every hit and blow. I told him I was going away. And I had to leave him. It was for the best. You know?"

I nodded

"he told me he would come after me and show me how he realy feels. He told me he hated me and was going to shoot me dead. He gave me a few scars and scratches befor I called the police. I just had to get as far away from him as I could. I hated him. So that's when I came to London. But he found out. He freaken' found out I ran. And he could be out there any monument. Looking for me."

She started to shake. And I wraped my arm around her to comfort her. She cryed in my chest and fell asleep on the counter.

"It's about time she fell asleep. Her crying was driving me insane."Sherlock complained from the living room.

"Stop it sherlock. She's been threw hell."

"Hell that she brought apon her self."

"We still need to keep her safe."

After about a week and a half latter, Ashley wanted to go sight seeing.

"Maybe I should with you. You are still being threatened." I offered

She smiled

"I'm a big girl. I can do this. Don't worry John." She opens the door. But befor she left she said good buy to Sherlock as well.

"Is she gone yet?"

"Yes sherlock. Could you at least try to be nice to her please?" I begged and sherlock gave me a look.

"Never mind" I said and went up to my room.

After about 6 hours I was getting worried. Ashley was not back yet. After some arguing with Sherlock we finally went out to look for her.

I told sherlock to call Lestrade or the police, but he refused.

"She just lost. Calm down John" he kept saying.

After an hours of looking, sherlock got a call from Mis. Hudson, Saying A man called looking for me. He said he has Ashley.

"Where is she?" Sherlock said in to the phone

"He said she's in the ally on Orcherd street. Hurry sherlock!"

We took a cab to Orcherd street and looked around. It didn't take long to fine her. We found her trail of blood. She was duck taped to a brick wall in her undergarments. It looked as if she was hit several time in the head with a brick.

"Ashley?" I said. "Oh my god Sherlock do something. "

"Ashley. Your fine. It's okay. Did your boyfriend do this." No ancer. " Ashley?" Sherlock came close to her and started to undo the duck tape. He looked back at her bleeding face a few times. I kept talking to her, also keeping an eye out for her ex.

"Buy the way Sherlock. He's not my boyfriend. He's my stupid ex with a gun.

"Very nice Ashley. Looks like you have a few sexy bodyguards." Said a new voice. It was hight pitched and American. It was David. He came out of the shadows like a spider dose with his web. Coming out for the kill.

He carried a hand gun. And his fingers were hovering over the trigger. He had deep green eyes and crazy blond hair.

"Why don't you just leave her alown David. Put the gun down please." I said. Slowly and calmly

Sherlock was still working on the duck tape.

"Because I'm bored. And this is fun. And..sherlock has never lost someone before. Right."

Sherlock stopped and turned.

"Right" and I'm not going to let her die."

David smiled. "The damsel in distress has never died in the care of Sherlock Holmes. No. No. No. It's not supposed to happen. The hero has to save the girl and kill the villin. Right?"

"Right" I said.

"But not this time John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Not this time. I know I'm not smart, or clever, or cute, or nice, or very evil. But hey, give me a chance. Right boys?"

David stretched out his hand, and pointed his gun at Ashley, but I tackled him before he could take the shot. Sherlock ripped the last of the tape off of Ashley's waist and ribs and she fell to the floor. Sherlock helped her up and told her to run. She tried. But didn't get to far. David hit me in the head with the butt of the gun, knocking me to the floor and letting him go. He shot her in the back of the head. And left her there.

"You should have wrote me that song darling."

Sherlock spun around and ran towards David. But he was to far. He shot himself.

"Why did you send her to me?"

"You owed me from last time."

"Oh. Yah I did."sherlock ground

"So, why did he do it?" Lestrade asked.

"To make me look bad. And revanche." Sherlock replayed

"He knew some how that sherlock has never lost a 'damsel in distress' or something. And he knew that we were the ones that either killed that bad guy, or got information out of them. We got neither information, or the last blow." I commented.

"did he do it prove something?" Lestrade asked

"I don't know." Sherlock sighed

"God, now what?" I asked

"Nothing. David Is dead. And so is Ashley. Case closed."Lestrade said

"What case? There was no mystery to solve. No client. No anything. That's what bugs me. He didn't plan anything. He just went with it."

"So all of this was just to bug sherlock?" Lestrade sighed.

"I suppose. Yes?" I said

"Well, it worked."

"It was my fault." I said To no one in particular.

"John."

"Stop it. It was my fault. All of it."

"Not all of it" sherlock said

"I didn't go out with her, and I let go of her crazy boyfriend!"

"Ex" Sherlock corrected.

"Thank you!"

"I was the one who drove her out John" Sherlock confessed." I was the one who was rude."

"But your always rude Sherlock. It doesn't matter. It's over. The end" I said and walked out.

I have to live with more innocent blood on my hands.

My fault

My fault


End file.
